


假哥哥

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 我是谁？
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya





	假哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> *岳右注意避雷  
> *隐晦性描写注意避雷  
> *而且是不那么开心的性描写  
> *最后搞的是子供向作品的小男孩儿（虽然这个故事里已经成年了

他被顶得很疼，身后的人一遍一遍喊他的名字。

“阿岳。”

“阿岳……”

“阿岳。”

黑暗里能给他带来感知的是温暖的床铺，上面沾满了哥哥常用的古龙水留下的味道。

“哥……哥哥”

他喊得磕磕绊绊，被弄得更疼。

他听见身后的人依旧一遍遍喊着他的名字。

然后他问。

“我是谁，阿岳，我是谁？”

是哥哥，是哥哥，是哥哥。

他已经很久都不再哭了。可是太疼了，疼得他控制不住落下泪来。

包围他的是哥哥的味道，笼罩在他身上的是哥哥的温度。

他便哭出声来。

哭着喊哥哥，然后伸着手想去找那双他熟悉的手掌，宽大温暖，因为常年练习乐器而生着薄薄的茧。

可他的手被抓住了，与人十指相扣。

而那也不是他哥哥的手。

那人不再喊他的名字。

空气里只有他如幼童般放肆又外扬的哭喊，还有那些被撕成碎片的“哥哥”。

哥哥，哥哥——

“不对。”

在静谧的空气里只有粘腻的水声，身后的人用另一只手强硬地掰过他的头。

用着冰凉却带着愠怒的声调，冷冷地质问他。

“你看清楚，我是谁？”

不是哥哥。

不是哥哥。

不是哥哥。

这个认知让他恐慌也无力。

他止住了哭泣，可身体里的东西依旧没有放过他。

他用尽全力地去尝试睁开眼睛。

他很累，也很疼。

而映入眼帘的是一片暗沉，没有他想象中的金黄，只有一头栗色的短发。

**Author's Note:**

> 群内深夜档口嗨产物，灵感来源年豆的脑洞，深究起来还是不太一样do法，但完全借鉴了脑洞中的故事背景和人物关系。  
> 到底谁和谁在搞自由心证，就……爽爽。


End file.
